Too Many Thoughts
by Lupanaridae
Summary: Set at the end of Dead Man's Chest at Tia Dalma's. Will's POV of that last scene in the movie. One-Shot


I couldn't believe the way things turned out in the end. I guess none of us could. One second I was getting married, and then I was put in prison, trapped in a bone cage on some strange island (funny story, that one), then getting reunited with my father and fighting with Jack and Norrington over some key. Needless to say, my wedding was rudely interrupted over nothing. Now we were all sitting around at Tia Dalma's, trying to wrap our heads around the latest of these events, which was Jack getting eaten by the Kraken.

It was so silent in the room that I was pretty sure you could hear people's thoughts, but mine were so numerous I didn't try it. For the past fifteen minutes I had unconsciously jabbed my knife into the table, leaving several noticeable grooves. I was so confused and alone that I probably would become depressed in a matter of days.

The first thing on my mind was my father. When Jack tricked me into taking his place on the Dutchman, I was reunited with my father, Bootstrap Bill Turner. At first it wasn't a pleasant reunion, but we worked it out before I left the ship. Just before I took off, he gave me his knife, and I promised by it that I would find a way to sever Jones's hold on him and free him, and never abandon him. I had no idea how I was going to fulfill that promise.

Gibbs, Elizabeth, and the rest of the crew were as silent as I'd ever seen them. The reason? Jack Sparrow. Jack being dead was the second thing on my mind. I could say a lot of things about him right now. He tricked me so many times I couldn't keep track. He was very unorthodox for a pirate, but that's what made him Captain Jack Sparrow. He was also a friend, and just like Gibbs and everyone else, I missed him terribly.

The last thing on my mind was the most troubling for me, and the most serious. As we were abandoning the Black Pearl, I saw Elizabeth kissing and making out with Jack Sparrow. Seeing them had made my heart sink, and now thinking about it didn't do much good either. I had loved Elizabeth ever since I first met her. She was beautiful to me then, as she is now. She was my fiancé, and I thought she was finally mine. I was lost as to what to do or think.

Tia Dalma came out with a plate of drinks. I could tell she stopped at Elizabeth first. "For the pain and sorrow." Said Tia. I couldn't even look at her or say anything to Elizabeth right now. Tia approached me next. "Its a shame. I know your thinking that with the Pearl you could have captured the devil and set free your father's soul." I was still jabbing my knife into the table as I answered.

"It doesn't matter now. The Pearl's gone, along with its captain." I heard Gibbs mutter an aye.

"And already the world seam's a bit less bright. He fooled us all right 'til the end. I guess that honest streak finally won out." He paused, and I heard Elizabeth sniffle as quietly as she could. "To Jack Sparrow." Gibbs raised his glass and waited for others to join in.

"Never another like Captain Jack." Said Ragetti as he lifted his glass.

"He was a gentleman of fortune, he was." Agreed Pintel.

"He was a good man." Said Elizabeth. I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just drank. I finally got the courage to glance at Elizabeth, who just sat there staring off into space, looking horrified, distraught, and in tears. She never saw me looking at her either. Seeing her made me even more confused. I hated seeing her in such a state.

"If there was anything that could be done to bring him back..." Elizabeth looked up at me as I stood up. "Elizabeth-"

"-Would you do it?" Tia interrupted. "What would you do? What would any of you be willing to do? Would you sail to the ends of the earth and beyond to fetch back witty Jack and his precious Pearl?" There was a moment of silence before Gibbs spoke up, saying aye. Soon after, we all agreed with him. My reply may had sounded half hearted, but it wasn't. Tia then brought out Captain Barbossa, whom Jack had killed some time ago. Once Tia Dalma assured us that we could bring Jack back, I was more determined than ever to fulfill my promise to my father, and marry Elizabeth. Easier said than done, but at least worth a shot.


End file.
